thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Yarra
Yarra is a succubus whom Simon encounters when traveling with Tal, and is the first to note Simon's soul shard. Outside of battle she considers herself First Slut and Harem Mistress, a role she refuses to surrender to anyone, even Riala which can be considered her superior by various criteria. Most non-succubi show little evidence of acknowledging any such hierarchy, though. Story Yarra was part of the succubus brigades from an undetermined period of time, At some point before the story's beginning, she decides to make a life of her ownEscaping from the heart of the Incubus King's territory.. It's remarkable that she chosen to take that step after reaching the Elite levels among her peers. Apparently, she was some kind of inspiration for any Succubi that look for their own individuality. She has some grand vision and tries (with more or less subtle manipulations) to fit Simon in it. But she truly cares and has proven her loyalty to the group when she has the chance to flee. She joins the party after a mock fight with Simon to test his potential. From the very start, she tries to manipulate Simon to make him into her ideal Incubus King, but not maliciously or overtly. Later, she becomes the harem mistress (in the game she is responsible for the Harem system) and she takes a more laid back attitude, but still is a pusher for the increment of the number of harem members, even when the necessity or the wisdom for that action is debatable. That means that usually her views collide with Aka's, but they are generally in good terms. During the Gathering, we have the chance to see how much personal growthFor instance, after her participation in the Carnival of sex event, she reflects: Once, this experience would have been the highlight of my life. But now, it's not enough. she has done since she chose to link her fate with Simon's. Also, how far she is willing to go for the goals of Simon. (And her own goals, that are not always the same thing.) Personality Yarra usually plays the role of the typical succubus, promiscuous and with a high sexual mentality. She is steadfast in making Simon a powerful Incubus King, even if it means having to do it his way rather than her preferred methods. She is loyal to him and wishes to for him to gain as much power as possible as seen in her Relationship Points. There is a second side to her however. In spite of, or perhaps because of, her nature as a succubus, Yarra is actually one of the more romantic members of the harem, believing that people should be free to find and express their love freely and without restraint and is sadden by the fact that many people are not able to and is in fact somewhat confused and frustrated that Her attempt to find people to freely do so fail in the elven lands because of moral or societal reasons. She begins to wonder that if her attempts to convince people are too strong. She, as most succubus are prone to, abhors the Unpeople, claiming that removing ones sexuality from oneself is the same as searing one's soul and is unable and unwilling to understand why some like Vhala would voluntarily to that to herself. Skills Starting equipment Weapon: Whip. *'Whips' *'Sex toys' Off-hand: Sexy Ribbon. *'Magical paraphernalia' *'Sexual tools' Headgear: None.If you have opened all the chests in the cave, you should have already found a Collar. *'Not just pointy hats' *'Sexy stuff for above the shoulders' Bodygear: Dress. *'Robes' *'Sexy (under)wear' Accessory: Charm of Lust. *'Common accessories' *'Sexual accessories' As you can see, equipment-wise she is one the most versatile members of the party - only Altina can be compared to her in this aspect. Tactics The role of Yarra is a black mage specializing in lust damage. There are a lot of enemies that are exceptionally weak to lust attacks: Blur hornets, bandits, the cache guardian, all humans in the Merchant Camp, Orc Shield's and the Knight boss, the slaver thugs, carnal demons, everything in the tunnels under Stineford, dark urchins, ghostly horrors, all melee kingsmen and the noble scion, the dagger version of Reval's bodyguards, most of the bandits in Merchant's pass, the Impaler's orc breeders, lust wraiths, all of the orc rabble and the horde orcs wearing helms, all of the orcs Yarra and Qum encounter in Yarra's path, the red Erosian butterfly, and finally the exotic succubi. Yarra can cut through all of these like a hot knife through butter. However, should the enemies be lust-resistant, such as unhumans, she becomes a liability. She has some capabilities as a buffer. Haze of Sex can be a very effective crowd control spell. Also she can heal herself which is a bonus. Later, most of her skills are buffer-related, so it's important to employ adequate gear to maximize her MAG stat. Yarra’s Sexual Torment does a lot of lust damage, it’s a good cheap nuke spell. Her Succubus Kiss is a lower damage nuke with a small drain attached. Before you get a dildo or buttplug for her, you will be using her Masturbate skill occasionally to get her SP up high enough to cast these. Though she does normally gain 5 SP every round, so you could also simply attack or guard. Relationship points Maximum affection is 100, at which you can have a conversation with the harem girl that will lock her affection there. Yarra is almost always in favor of more sex, for Simon, but also for herself and pretty much everyone. This sometimes puts her opposite Aka on moral choices. Her relationship points can be pushed quite high by sleeping with all available prostitutes (But that means pushing Aka's affection quite low.) Yarra also approves of Simon gaining power, particularly recruiting succubi and orcs. Base value: 30. *Up to for doing as much as possible to persuade Simon as Yarra in Feroholm. * for completely clearing the trail to the merchant camp of logs and enemies (except slimes). * for helping her in the merchant camp meeting hall, OR for helping her first. * for sleeping with noble prostitute. * for sleeping with local prostitute. * for sleeping with zirantian prostitute. * for sleeping with bunny-ears prostitute (pre-reveal), OR for with bunny-ears prostitute (post-reveal). * for sleeping with exotic prostitute. * for talking to her admirer in Succubus Hideout. * for getting the Stineford Orgy sex scene. * for talking twice to Simon as Yarra in Devil's Pass. * for talking to her immediately after the Yhilin coup sequence (before getting ProN from Megail). * for investing in Cache excavation. * for hiring at least one mercenary company. * for having Megail convert ProN to Sx. *Unmissable from the start of chapter 2. * for acquiring Stark's head. * for fucking Altina immediately. * for taking the Lust Draughts from Withered Mountain. * for recruiting the gang from Withered Mountain, OR for recruiting them decisively "It's impressive how many of us you managed to convince!". * for dominating Varia after saving Varia from gangrape, OR for dominating Varia after allowing Varia's gangrape, OR for reshaping Varia after saving Varia from gangrape, OR for reshaping Varia after allowing Varia's gangrape. * for sparing the Impaler. * for getting the Orcent's orgy sex scene IF you did well enough against the Orc Horde. * for getting the Yarra x Qum sex scene in Yarra's route IF Qum has 100 relationship points. * for talking to her before any other harem girl when reuniting after Simon's route. *Unmissable from Reunion Orgy. * for talking to her about her age at Janine's retreatRequires having read about succubus lifespan and Empire history in Orgasmic Palace archives.. * for investing in Cache excavation IF you didn't before. * for getting the Yarra + Qum sex scene at Janine's retreat. * for voting YES on the Declaration of War motion, OR for voting NO. * for defeating New Unpeople motion . * for voting NO on Orc Extermination motion, OR for voting YES. * for defeating Orc Extermination motion. * for adopting War Vaults motion. * for investing in Deeds of Vinario for 100,000 ProN, OR for 200,000 ProN, OR for 300,000 ProN, OR for 500,000 ProN. * for getting all four Ardford threesome scenes and thus the Ardford Orgy scene. * for having the best Janine's evaluation "victory was crushing" about victory points after the Battle of Yhilin, OR for "sound victory", OR for "decent victory", OR for "we struggled". * for letting her seduce the holdout commander after the Battle of Yhilin. * for getting the Yarra + Qum + Nalili sex scene. * for discussing theology after your return from the elven forests. * for funding Succubus brothels. * for funding Succubus immigration. * for funding Succubus guild fees. * for funding National succubus trade. * for confronting Yuanuon outside plaza slums bar IF Altina is saner. * for getting the Yarra + Hilstara sex scene. * for having the best Balia's evaluation on Orcent transformation "This is excellent!", OR for "This is great!", OR for "can't wait to see where we go", OR for "can see all kinds of ways to go", OR for "need to think about what didn't go well". Maximum legit value: 100 (+114 leeway). Affection titles *0 Shoulder Devil *50 Happy Little Succubus *70 Dedicated Slut *90 First Succubus *100 Harem Mistress Special notes *The only permanent party member that doesn't have any MP, until Nalili joins the group. *Keeper of the harem info screen. *Can use most of the equipment of the human wizards. *Looked quite different in versions prior to 0.8. Scenes *'Yarra x Ina' - Pay money to Ina in Feroholm (girl in the alley). *'Yarra in Bed' - A scene that happens in Simon's house in Feroholm. *A number of random scenes can occur when you sleep in The Blue Rose inn in Stineford: **'Morning Wood' **'Bend over' **'Bounce Bounce Bounce' *'Stineford Orgy' - Aka, Qum and Yarra decide to surprise Simon before they leave Stineford. Requires a combined affection score of 130. *'Yarra + Trin' - Reach certain relationship points with BOTH her and Trin in Yhilin. *'Yarra x Qum' - The succubi decide to have a break and "stay" in bed. During the Gathering, choose "Sleep" when prompted on leaving your bedroom. *'Gathering Orgy' - Yarra does her best in the orgy with the Empress. On the third day of the Gathering and if Qum mood score isn't enough. *'Gathering Orgy' - Qum joins Yarra and Orcent in the orgy with the Empress. On the third day of the Gathering, small addition to the scene; requires high enough Qum mood score. *'Yarra x Ogre' - Yarra has to distract the ogre. Accept Fheliel's task; if Qum mood score isn't enough. *'Yarra + Qum x Ogre' - Qum and Yarra distract an ogre guard like only succubi can. Accept Fheliel's task; requires high enough mood score. *'Yarra + Qum' - Qum and Yarra show Simon the benefits of having two succubi in his harem. After the reunion, leave Janine's retreat once and return; requires 150 combined affection. *'Yarra + Varia' - Scene in the Empty lot in Ardford. *'Yarra + Qum + Nalili' - The succubi get the sex they deserve. Unmissable, in the king's bedroom, after the visit to the Elven Forests. *'Yarra x Fuani' - Yarra decides to "tame" a bunny. Unmissable during the visit of Zirantia when you find out Fuani is having trouble. *'Yarra + Hilstara' - Yarra and Hilstara decide to have some fun with some taste of Simon. In Yhilin palace royal baths; requires a combined affection score of 180 and having visited Zirantia. *'Yarra's Joint Squad' - What better way to inaugurate a squad than a good old fashion orgy. Unmissable. On demand: *'Titfuck' - At 50 affection and above. *'Seated' - At 75 affection and above. *'Missionary' - At 100 affection. References Category:Characters Category:Harem members Category:Party members